


Eyes Blown Open

by In_the_aroace_brigade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Rope Bondage, Teasing, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_aroace_brigade/pseuds/In_the_aroace_brigade
Summary: Red and Honey spend some quality time togetherThis was a gift as part of a Secret Santa exchange!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Eyes Blown Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/gifts).



Honey nuzzled Red, his teeth clicking against the side of Red’s head while he embraced his partner. “You ready?” Honey murmured, his voice low.

Red gulped and nodded, tilting his head to the side to give Honey easier access to his sensitive bones. Honey chuckled and scrapped his teeth once against Red’s cervical vertebrae before pulling away. “Not yet, you greedy little masochist.”

Red whined and clunked his head against Honey’s chest. “Can’t blame a guy for trying, can ya?” He almost fell forward when Honey moved away, catching himself before he fell.

Honey rolled his eyes and gestured to the bed that had been pulled into the middle of the room, walking over to lean against the wall. “I know you want to be lazy but I’m not doing all the work. Go ahead and undress for me, sweetheart.” He winked at Red, who groaned in response.

With a sigh, Red unzipped his hoodie, casting it aside. He hesitated a moment when he reached for his undershirt, glancing at Honey warily. Honey didn’t say anything, continuing to stare at him with the same semi-amused expression on his face. Red steeled himself and took his shirt off, tossing it aside almost defiantly and glaring at Honey, daring him to say anything. It had taken awhile for Honey to wear Red down enough that he would even take off his hoodie during sex, let alone disrobe entirely. Even now Red preferred when it was out of his hands, as if not performing the act itself provided one last barrier. Red’s glare softened when he saw Honey’s nod of approval, and it became easier to kick off his sneakers and drop his shorts, baring himself to his partner.

Honey pushed himself off the wall and strolled over to Red, his eyelights skirting over his partner’s body appreciatively. He reached a hand out and gently scratched his phalanges over Red’s skull. “Good boy. Lay down for me now.” He let go with one last caress and motioned towards the bed once more.

Red climbed on top of the mattress while Honey bent down, busy pulling a box out from under the bed. A shiver of anticipation wracked Red’s frame and his magic began to pool in his pelvis. Honey straightened up and smirked when he saw the red glow forming.

“Just can’t wait, huh? I don’t blame you though, I have been looking forward to this all. day. long.” Honey accented each of the last three words with a snap of the handkerchief he had grabbed. Red eyed the material warily. They had used blindfolds a couple times before so while Red wasn’t as nervous as he was the first time, he still had to calm his nerves. Honey held the small piece of cloth in one hand, leaning down to graze Red’s cheek, soft kisses clinking as he made his way towards the other’s mouth. Honey paused there and kissed Red deeply, allowing Red to relax on the bed and enjoy the moment. Once he was sure Red was relaxed Honey eased up and rubbed his hand down Red’s arm, both calming at the familiar scrape of bone on bone. “Remember your safeword, darling?” Honey whispered, keeping his motions slow and steady.

Red lunged up, desperate to capture Honey’s mouth again to show he was ready. This just had the other moving out of the way, keeping his hand moving on Red’s arm. “I need your words baby. This doesn’t keep going until you beg me to put this on you.”

Taking a deep breath, Red looked up at Honey and stuttered, “Please p-put the blindfold on m-me.” He was rewarded with another long kiss, his magic responding favorably to his admission. Honey held the handkerchief up again and carefully tied it around his skull, making sure to tie the knot on the side so that it wouldn’t dig into his skull when he lay his head back down. Red blushed, grateful for the care Honey showed.

Once the blindfold was on and Honey had checked it for comfort, he kissed Red’s forehead and guided his skull back down. A moment later and his lover was in the position needed. With a grin Honey picked up the first length of black rope that he had hidden under the bed and wove it around Red’s left arm, gently adding knots as he went until Red could no longer move anything except his phalanges. He moved down to Red’s left leg and did the same, even making a loop through Red’s pelvis, careful not to disrupt the magic. Honey had set up most of the ropes prior to Red’s arrival so while he still had to do some of the work, he had made it quicker so that Red wouldn’t become too overwhelmed in anticipation while waiting. He walked quickly around the bed and did the same to Red’s right side, and finally ended by weaving a long rope through each of Red’s ribs before tying it down. This left Red with all his bones on display, legs and arms pulled away to grant full access to every bone. The end result was aesthetically pleasing, with the black rope knotted around the white bones while Red’s magic had formed a cock and a hole that stood in stark contrast.

Honey stood up straight and admired his work, watching gleefully as Red’s breathing became labored and the first drops of pre-cum sprang forth from Red’s cock. He trailed his phalanges up and down all the ropes, checking to make sure none were too tight but teasing Red all the while. He twisted a knot here or there and grinned at the gasps Red made. “What a sight this is. You look beautiful all trussed up for me dollface.”

Red didn’t dare argue. He had learned early on that that was the quickest way to bring the scene to a halt; instead, Honey would cuddle him while showering him in compliments. And while it was a pleasant way to spend an afternoon, Red wanted – no, needed – this.

“Honey I will dust you myself if you don’t-“ a moan escaped Red’s lips as Honey scratched a single phalange along the outer edge of his pelvis.

“If I don’t what, sweetcheeks? Couldn’t hear you.” Honey traced a phalange down the other side for good measure, another moan answering him. “That’s what I thought.”

Honey ran his fingers along a couple more bones, building the anticipation until Red was straining at the ropes beneath him. He climbed onto the bed, careful to avoid rubbing against Red’s pelvis. Finally he leaned down, opened his mouth, and bit Red’s clavicle. Red let out a strangled yell, practically crying from relief. “YES, YES, please Honey please more I need-“ once more Honey cut him off, this time by nipping a rib before sucking at the mark he left.

“Shhh, I know exactly what you need. Just give yourself to me and I’ll take good care of you.” Honey kissed Red’s sternum before biting a femur hard. He used his tongue to lick up the bits of magic that sprang up out of the wound before shifting back up the bed to kiss Red. Red opened his mouth eagerly for Honey, tasting his own magic on Honey’s tongue.

Honey kissed Red deeply, using one hand to continue tracing along Red’s pelvis. Red almost orgasmed when Honey grabbed his coccyx and pulled. He couldn’t see Honey but he bet the bastard looked smug at nearly managing to bring Red off that quickly. “Little excited? I know I am.” Red whimpered when Honey rubbed his clothed pelvis against his hand, letting him feel the magic forming there.

With that, Honey began marking him in earnest, with almost no bone left untouched. Even one of Red’s feet had a bite from where Honey had gotten his arch. Red’s pelvis was saved for last. Honey started by nipping along the entire outer edge, still careful to avoid Red’s pulsing magic. The hole had begun to drip magic onto the sheet beneath them, and Honey couldn’t resist. He leaned in and with a quick swipe of his tongue, cleaned up some of the magic. Red keened, his phalanges gripping the sheet.

Honey kissed his way up Red’s body and tugged off his blindfold. Red’s eyelights were blown wide. “You’ve been so good for me, it’s time for a reward. What do you want?” Honey gently pet Red’s skull, letting his panting lover take a moment to collect himself.

“You, inside me. I’m so close Honey please.” Honey kissed Red, one hand reaching down to push off his own shorts.

“Don’t worry love, I got you.” Honey shuffled down the bed, positioning his cock near Red’s hole.

Red looked down, brow furrowing in confusion. “Aren’t you going to untie my legs at least?”

Honey smirked. “No, if you are going to take me, you are going to do it exactly as you are now. No trying to rush me this time, I am going to go at whatever pace I like.”

Groaning, Red let his head drop back onto the pillow. “Haven’t I been tortured enough?”

Honey let his cock slide against Red’s. “You could always just say the word, and we’ll be cuddling in no time.” He almost laughed at the growl Red gave him. “Okay, okay, just checking.”

He took his time pushing into Red, careful not to hurt his lover even with all the magic that gushed from his hole. Honey didn’t even wait until he was all the way in before pulling out slightly, causing Red to grumble. “I don’t know Red, are you sure you are ready for this? I don’t think you are.” He teased Red again, sliding in only a little further before pulling out so just the tip was inside.

Eyelight’s flashing, Red scowled. “FUCK. ME. NOW.”

Honey beamed. “If you insist.” He slammed deep inside Red, his hips snapping as he pounded in hard.

Red screamed, tapering off into a wordless plea. He tugged against his bindings uselessly. Honey dropped his head down and kissed Red to quiet him. He knew neither would be able to last much longer with all the buildup, so Honey shifted his weight onto one arm. He snaked the other between their bodies and grasped Red’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Come sugar, let go.”

With one last tug Red was coming, Honey swallowing down his cry. A couple of short seconds later and Honey was following behind him, releasing his magic deep within Red. He slowed the roll of his hips before stopping, gently pulling out of Red before dismissing his magic. Red did the same after another moment, having to pull himself together first long enough.

Honey kissed Red again. “Ready to get out of these ropes?” Red nodded and Honey got to work, tugging on the quick releases he had worked into the knots so that it only took a few tranquil minutes before Red’s bones were freed. Honey pushed the ropes off the bed and gently rolled Red over to pull the extra sheet out from under him, tossing it across the room to wash later. He grabbed the fluffy blanket they used for aftercare instead and pulled it onto the bed over their bodies.

Red still looked dazed, his eyelights staring off into space. Honey pulled him closer and held him. “You okay? You haven’t said anything.”

Red turned his head so that it rest against Honey’s shoulder and looked up at him. “That was…yeah. Thank you. We need to do it again.”

Honey laughed and reached off the bed, grabbing a jar of ointment to rub into Red’s bites. “Sure, we can do that again. I’m glad it wasn’t too much for you, I had a lot of fun.”

Red purred as Honey worked the ointment into his bones, body laying limp. Honey put the jar down and picked up a glass of water. “Alright I want you to drink this for me, and then we can nap. Okay?” Red assented and let Honey hold the glass up for him, taking slow, measured sips until he had finished it off.

“Good boy Red.” Honey set the glass aside and repositioned them so that Red wasn’t laying on any of his sore spots, tucking his body around Reds. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Red smiled and settled against Honey’s body. Honey had almost drifted off when Red spoke again.

“I can’t believe you didn’t even take your damn hoodie off.”

“…shut up, Red.”


End file.
